cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Alert universe timeline
*'1914 -1918 AD': World War I started by the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand by Gavrillo Princip, member of the Bosnian Youth movement, in Sarajevo. *'1917': October Revolution, the communists seize power in Russia. The USSR is formed. *'1924': Adolf Hitler, leader of the NSDAP, is killed by a time travelling Albert Einstein. *'1925': Joseph Stalin becomes the leader of the Soviet Union. *'1927': Albert Einstein attends the fifth Solvay Conference in Brussels. *'1946': Albert Einstein uses a time machine located in Trinity, New Mexico to travel back to 1924 in order to kill Hitler and prevent the rise of Nazi Germany. *'The events of ''Command & Conquer: Red Alert take place': Without Nazi Germany, the Soviet Union grew powerful under Stalin. Believing that it is the Soviet Union's birthright to take over the world, Stalin ordered the invasion of Western Europe, starting the Second World War. In order to resist Soviet aggression, the nations of Europe formed the Allied Forces, and started a guerrilla war against the invading Soviet army. Eventually, the Allied Nations successfully pushed the Soviet invaders back to Moscow, decisively ending the war. *'Post-WWII': After its defeat in the war, the Soviet Union was greatly weakened. Alexander Romanov, a career politician handpicked by American intelligence agencies as the perfect puppet dictator, was placed in charge of the USSR by the Allies. Despite his reputation as a man of peace, however, Romanov secretly harbors a burning hatred of the Allies. With the help of a mysterious advisor known as Yuri, he began secretly building an army in preparation for an attack on the United States. *'The events of Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 take place': Under the pretense of quelling a civil war in Mexico, Romanov prepared his army for an attack on American soil. The United States' early-warning defense systems and its nuclear arsenal were soon taken out using mind control technologies, allowing Soviet invasion forces to close in on the United States from all sides with no fear of retaliation, marking the beginning of the Third World War. Fortunately, with the help of their European allies, as well as advanced weapons developed by Einstein himself, the United States military managed to push the Soviets out of American soil. *'July 31, 1972': With the aid of a Chronosphere device, the Allies launch an attack on the Kremlin itself. The operation was a success, resulting in the capture of Romanov and ending the war. *'The events of Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge take place': During the Third World War, Yuri built a personal army in secret, and constructed a network of Psychic dominators throughout the globe, capable of controlling every mind on the entire planet. An Allied task force goes back in time using a time machine prototype built by Einstein in order to stop Yuri's plans, leading to an alternate version of the Third World War. In this new timeline, Yuri's Psychic dominators were destroyed by the Allies before they could come online, his forces were defeated, and Yuri himself was imprisoned in a Psychic Isolation Chamber. *'The events of Command & Conquer: Red Alert Mobile take place': Despite being severely weakened after their previous defeat, the Soviets suddenly launch a renewed attack near the Danube bank, starting the Post-war Crisis. The Allies repel the attack, only to discover that it was a diversion, and the Soviets' true objective was Einstein's research. It was eventually discovered that the Soviets were trying to create their own time machine in an attempt to reverse their defeat. Once again, the Allies invaded Moscow in an attempt to destroy the Soviet time machine. However, the Soviets held off the Allied assault long enough for the time machine to be completed. *'The events of Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3s intro take place: Colonel Anatoly Cherdenko, General Nikolai Krukov, and Doctor Gregor Zelinsky activate the time machine and travel back to the 1927 Solvay Conference, where Cherdenko kills Einstein in order to remove the Allies' technological superiority. This creates a new timeline, in which the Allies are losing the Third World War and Cherdenko is the Premier of the USSR. However, the erasure of Einstein also prevents the invention of nuclear weapons, as well as creating a new super power, the Empire of the Rising Sun. *'The events of the Imperial campaign of ''Command & Conquer: Red Alert Mobile take place': Emperor Yoshiro tasks one of his commanders to prepare for the rise of the Empire. The commander, under the Emperor's orders, destroys both rebel and Allied forces in the Ogasawara Islands. However, at this point, the Soviet Union becomes interested in the Empire's psychic research, and kidnaps one of the Empire's earliest psionic commandos, Izumi. In response, the Imperial commander leads a team into the USSR itself, rescues Izumi, and destroys the Soviet psychic research facilities. Enraged by the Soviets, Izumi slaughters the town of Sochi. Shocked by the recent events, the Allies deploy a massive fleet towards the Empire. With the help of Izumi and the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Psionic decimator, the Imperial commander successfully decimates the Allied invaders, showing the world the strength of the Empire. *'The events of Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3' take place: The seemingly unstoppable advance of the Soviet forces was finally halted at Brighton Beach by the Allies. With the help of the newly elected US President, Howard T. Ackerman, the Allies begin pushing the Soviets out of Western Europe. However, the Empire of the Rising Sun strikes at both the Allies and the Soviets at their weakest, after they have been exhausted fighting each other. With no other options, the two powers sign a cease fire treaty in order to combat the threat of the Empire together (despite Ackerman's protests). **The alliance proved successful, and the Allies and the Soviets successfully destroy one of the Empire's Floating fortresses. However, Ackerman, distrusting of the Soviets, prepares to fire an intercontinental laser weapon hidden within Mount Rushmore at Moscow, forcing the Allies to disable the weapon and kill him. The Allies and the Soviets plan a joint offensive on Tokyo to neutralize the Empire's war capability, however, Soviet reinforcements never arrived during the operation, leaving the Allies to face the Empire alone. The Allies suceeded regardless, but Dr. Zelinsky, who defected from the Soviet Union, revealed that Cherdenko lied to the Allies, and has been planning an attack from Cuba. **The attack turned out to be in the form of Kirov Airships carrying bombs capable of destroying entire cities. Allied forces successfully shoot down the Kirovs before they could leave Cuban air space, and destroy the airship launch facilities, foiling Cherdenko's plans. With the Soviets' treachery revealed, the Allies mount an all out attack on Leningrad, where Cherdenko planned to escape to space using a rocket hidden inside the Peter and Paul Fortress. Despite being protected by multiple Iron Curtains, the Allies ultimately destroyed the Fortress before it could launch. With both the Empire and the Soviet Union defeated, the war is ended, and both Cherdenko and Krukov are setenced to Cryoprison. *'The events of Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising''' take place: Despite their victory during the war, the Allies is now facing a series of uprisings within both the Soviet Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun. With multiple Imperial Commanders attempting to usurp Crown Prince Tatsu, who unexpectedly surrendered to the Allies at the end of the war. Tatsu assisted the Allies in quelling the insurrections, but revealed his true agenda after all of the Imperial warlords were defeated: he crowned himself Emperor, and attempted to push the Allies out of the Empire with the surrendered forces of the warlords. Fortunately, he was defeated, preventing the resurrection of the Empire's military might. ** Meanwhile, the FutureTech Corporation, a defense contractor responsible for much of the Allies' technological superiority during the war, began conducting a series of illegal activities around the world with the backing of the European Union President Rupert Thornley. They kidnapped Soviet scientists and forced them to conduct weapon research for them, and conducted weapon tests on civilians on Russian soil. A resistance movement organized from the remnants of the Soviet military, the Soviet Underground, attacked and destroyed several FutureTech facilities, culminating in the destruction of its largest project, the Sigma Harmonizer. With FutureTech's ambitions revealed to the world, Thornley is removed from power, and the Allies withdraw forces from the USSR in order to increase security in their home territories. ** Yuriko Omega, who has been imprisoned in an Allied VIP detention facility ever since the end of the war, breaks free from cryo-imprisonment and lays waste to the facility after she was telepathically awoken by her "sister", Izumi. She returns to Shiro Sanitarium, the place that created her, in order to free Izumi and destroy Dr. Shinji Shimada, the Imperial scientist who "created" her and imprisoned Izumi. However, after Shimada's death, Izumi betrayed Yuriko and attempted to kill her in order to become the strongest psionic commando. Angered by this betrayal, Yuriko kills Izumi and escapes the self-destructing Shiro Sanitarium. Category:Red Alert universe Category:Timeline Category:Red Alert universe events